


Breaking News

by NykoKaamos



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rating: NC17
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2019-06-18 01:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15474267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos
Summary: 狗血剧。Lex Luthor从爱·上·Bruce Wayne到爱上·Bruce Wayne。





	Breaking News

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文补档。OOC严重。BvS。

醒来后，Lex意识到这不是他的房间，床单颜色、质地，屋子装潢风格，都不对。 还有，透明的落地窗，清晨起雾的湖，暗绿的树林。  
好吧，Lex承认此处对他来说并不算陌生。  
他侧过头，身旁是熟睡中的Bruce Wayne。有点儿泛白的鬓角，额头上的皱纹，粗糙的——摩擦起来都有轻微快感的——铜色皮肤，总是紧闭的嘴唇，挂着胡茬的有特点的下巴——Lex一直很郁闷，如此易辨认的下巴，为什么还是不能让那群平凡人意识到，Bruce Wayne就是哥谭黑夜中的蝙蝠。  
一群蠢人，他嘲笑。  
醒来时Bruce Wayne裸身躺在Lex身旁，这番场景真不陌生了，甚至谈得上熟悉。  
从清晨六点开始，Lex就想，掀开被子，把头埋到Bruce双腿之间，吮吸着他下面的那玩意儿——Lex最喜欢的一支lollipop。但他没有。下身虽轻微但仍难以忽略的疼痛——不知为何，昨夜Bruce的行为不同寻常，甚至称得上粗暴——提醒着Lex，Bruce的巨大大概不是他一大早就能承受得了的。把他惹醒？还是算了。  
Lex走下床，走入Bruce的衣帽间，熟练地从架子上随便取出黑色内裤和白衬衫——已经不指望在这衣帽间里发现只有Lex才会穿的俏皮T恤。不对，光是尺码合适都困难。他的一切对Lex来说都太大，上衣，裤装，内裤，鞋，下身的那东西更是。  
衬衫开了三颗扣子，既然不是在工作，就放松，Lex想。  
用玻璃杯盛了一杯冰水，他走回仍弥漫着暧昧气息的房间。Bruce仍闭眼沉睡着，很好。  
窗外的雾气未消散，一片柔和的朦胧。  
头抵在玻璃上，Lex心想，他妈的，自己对Bruce的感情也变得朦胧了。

只是想上他。  
Lex Luthor只在乎床事，谁他妈在乎感情。  
在酒会上初遇Bruce Wayne。当暧昧的年龄差使Lex在纠结该称呼Bruce为“哥哥”还是“叔叔”时，Bruce问好，伸出右手，与Lex握手。  
摸过Bruce手上的茧，Lex心想，一定要睡到这个哥谭人。  
即使是Bruce手上的茧都能让Lex有反应。  
一个小男孩心中的理想，延续了十年。十年后的酒会，同为CEO的Lex再遇Bruce。  
有时间来来我的实验室，我们可以干一些事，Lex说。  
后来，Bruce真的前往了Lex的实验室，他们确实也干了一些事，有趣的事。  
捆绑。  
舌吻。  
解开扣子。  
脱下衣衫。  
口交。  
换上真枪，Bruce的。  
中了圈套时，这个男人还在挣扎、抗拒。而当Lex红嫩的舌进入他的嘴里，双舌纠缠后，他的身体即刻软了下来。  
比想象中来得容易——Bruce Wayne的屈服，仅用舌头就可以达成，如此轻易，甚至让Lex纳闷。  
或许Lex Luthor不知道，自己带着樱桃味的湿润的舌是轻易使他人投降的利器。  
Bruce是享受这场性爱的，Lex知道。当乳白色液体射入Lex体内，一阵滚烫，迷糊中他看到Bruce一脸的愉悦、享受和满足。  
然后他们在实验台上喘气，Bruce趴在Lex身上，性器仍在对方内。Lex推开Bruce，面无表情地穿上衣服，说，穿上衣服，该走了。

只是想上Bruce Wayne，绝非坠入爱河。  
有感情是太麻烦的事，Lex想。  
Lex Luthor最好不对任何人有感情。  
何况对方是Bruce Wayne。今晚躺在他身边的是画廊女老板，明晚大概是芭蕾舞女，后晚，谁知道会是哪个女人，或男人？  
Lex没去计划下一次。Bruce大概是很享受，但他想不想再来一发，不好说。  
不过倒是Bruce主动了。

酒会，还是酒会。  
盥洗池前的Bruce通过镜子反射看到即将把那东西塞回内裤、然后拉上裤链的Lex。他抽了两张手纸，走到Lex身边。  
擦一擦，Bruce说。  
然后他将手纸覆在Lex的小家伙上，隔着薄薄的纸张在前端来回摩擦、轻刮。  
Lex先是怔住，接下来紧绷的身体居然有了快感。伸出舌头舔舐自己干燥的嘴唇，再冲Bruce挑了挑眉。  
投降，Bruce立马把Lex拉入厕所间。  
在这种场合做爱使Lex产生更多快感，咬住嘴唇才没让呻吟声流出——哥谭与大都会的两位CEO在厕所间做爱，这事儿传出去，可真是Breaking News。  
很快地他达到高潮，精液喷射在对面的人身上的Gucci Marseille羊毛马海毛晚礼服上，黑色布料上显眼的乳白色。  
Lex的头抵在Bruce胸口，在自己小声的喘气声中，他听到Bruce低沉的声音。  
衣服脏了，太明显，我最好回家，Bruce说。  
Lex，你的身上都是汗水，建议你和我一起回去，Bruce补充。  
话里的意思暧昧明了。Lex满足地点头。  
那夜两人又射了很多次。  
沙发、吧台、书桌、床、玻璃窗。整个屋子都是淫靡的气味。

“BREAKING NEWS!Lex Luthor与Bruce Wayne近期频繁来往，疑似好友？！”  
愚蠢的记者，真正的breaking news，你还不知道呢。  
Lex关掉电脑，仰头饮一口纯牛奶。  
是时候用口交作闹钟唤醒Bruce Wayne了。  
毕竟，他那儿有Lex最想喝的牛奶。  
Lex钻到被子下，将头发撩至耳后，头埋在Bruce双腿间，张嘴，整根没入。  
原本在梦境中的Bruce身体一颤。

床上的伴侣，下半身那处空虚的填补者，Bruce对Lex来说是这样的存在。  
频繁地前往哥谭，频繁地走入Wayne Enterprises，频繁地爬上Bruce的办公桌，当然还有床。  
Lex知道对方身边还有很多人，不见面的时候，Bruce身下肯定有着别人。  
那又怎样，不在乎。  
反正自己爽到就行。  
——在注意到那个小记者之前。

《星球日报》的小记者，Clark Kent，他最近总和Bruce Wayne有来往。  
你最近总和那个记者来往，Lex说。  
然后他用力吮吸Bruce红润的龟头。  
工作往来，Bruce边喘息边回答。  
停下嘴上的动作，皱眉。  
只有工作？Lex怀疑地问。小记者和CEO的工作往来？难以相信。  
挑衅般地用指甲刮过铃口。  
嗯哼？Lex再问。  
他的手离开Bruce的阴茎，爬上对方的身子，脸对脸。  
说谎可是不好的事，Mr.Wayne，Lex说。  
然后伸舌舔湿Bruce的脸颊。  
能不能先继续下面的事，Bruce难受地问，刚才即将到来的高潮却突然被终止，实在使人不快。  
身子一低，使自己的小玩意碰撞Bruce的身体。  
先回答我，Lex坏笑着说。  
Lex慵懒地扭了扭腰。  
有过几次做爱，Bruce只好坦白。  
Lex的动作停止。  
希望是我的技术能让你射得更爽快，Lex说。  
然后他迅速回到口交时的位置，直接深喉。  
Bruce即刻高潮。

Clark Kent和Bruce Wayne，在身材上似乎更配。  
这两人在床上，双方一定都很愉快，Lex想。  
突然为自己的娇小且瘦弱身材而苦恼，甚至愤怒，妈的。  
突然嫉妒起Clark Kent的肌肉——即使被平价的衬衫遮挡住也不难显现出的。  
嫉妒。  
嫉妒同欲望一样，是不会骗人的。  
嫉妒能够把内心想要隐瞒的情感挖掘出来。  
对Bruce Wayne的——

然后Lex的沉思到此为止，因为下身一阵疼痛。  
没有润滑剂，不知什么时候醒来的Bruce扯下Lex身上的黑色内裤，直接对着他一个后入，抵达最深处。  
Lex挣扎，当然，他怎么能拼得过Bruce Wayne呢。  
他妈的，这时对那个小记者的憎恨更强烈了。  
若自己拥有那样的身材，此刻可以将Bruce压在身下，狠狠操。  
偷穿别人的衬衫，可不好，Bruce在Lex耳边说，然后吐气。他的手缓缓往前伸，开始解剩下的几颗扣上的扣子。下身一顶，直击那一处敏感点。  
Lex的身子立刻软下来，颤抖地享受疼痛却愉悦的快感。  
所以，Lex，现在我最好把你身上的衬衫脱掉，Bruce说。  
然后他扯下那阻碍人的衬衫，一手撑在玻璃上，一手爬上Lex的身子，抚摸乳头。来回打转，或者轻扯。再加上下身速度的加快。  
Lex屁股不自觉地后翘，双手艰难地贴着玻璃紧握。  
Bruce的手不再玩弄Lex的乳头，而是扶住他的腰，开始大力地前后抽送。  
原本是疼痛，它使Lex努力咬住自己鲜红的唇；后来是快感，Lex抑制不住，仰头，张嘴，呻吟，他的脖颈有着美丽的弧度。  
管他妈的小记者，管他妈的感情，Lex现在只想被Bruce狠狠地干。  
最好干到精液无法射出。  
Lex的阴茎有时因来自身后的撞击而触碰到冰凉的玻璃，给他又带来额外的快感。  
很快，Lex高潮，精液喷射在透明的玻璃上，流下，形成白色的纹路。  
挺稀的，毕竟昨夜就已经射了太多。  
Bruce抽出自己的阴茎，扳过Lex软乎乎的身子，让对方的背和臀部紧贴玻璃——Lex的身子还沾上了刚才留下的精液。  
跪下，低头，Bruce含住Lex刚射完精所以疲软的那玩意儿，顺带吞下残余在上面的一些精液。  
很快地，嘴内的物体再次硬起。  
很满意，这个清晨，他的目标就是让Lex Luthor射不出。  
Bruce开始大力前后抽送Lex的阴茎。

最后一个大力撞击，Bruce在Lex后穴里完成射精，Lex呢，则是射出黄色液体。  
任务完成，Bruce笑着说。  
无力地喘着气，Lex断断续续地问，Bruce，今晚还有空吗。  
太爽了，太爽了，Bruce Wayne的阴茎真他妈太棒了。  
Bruce突然收起喘息和笑容，怔了一会，然后说，我今晚有约会。  
妈的，难道是和Clark Kent？Lex心想。然后他问，约会？你和Clark Kent？  
Bruce没有隐瞒，说是的，我大概喜欢他。  
这他妈的是要恋爱的意思？！Lex一怒。  
我不知道他对我有什么感觉，挺想恋爱的，Bruce继续说。  
Lex轻笑一声，然后说，得了吧，Bruce Wayne要认真恋爱？呵。  
我是认真的，Lex。这次努力地把你操到射不出，因为希望这次大概是我和你的最后一次了，Lex，你要理解，Bruce说。  
听到此处，Lex起身。  
待会开车送我去LexCorp，不要直升机，他说。  
Bruce不解，说，Lex，你需要回家换上你自己的衣服，我的西装不适合你。  
摇摇头，Lex说，我穿你的浴袍就好。  
然后他走向浴室。

抵达LexCorp，Bruce下车为Lex打开车门。  
所以我们完了，是么，Lex靠在车旁质问。  
“完了”什么？我们从来就没有开始过——Bruce的回答过于直白。  
确实是这样，我们只不过是床伴。  
Lex皱眉不说话。  
Bruce尴尬地开口，Lex，我需要回哥谭了，以后回见。然后准备走向驾驶位。  
步子没迈出几步，他的袖子立刻被一只手拉住。  
Bruce回头，想知道Lex有何意图。  
没想到是Lex的唇抢先一步堵住自己即将开口的嘴。  
以及，Lex的手隔着裤子揉捏那一处。  
惊愕中的Bruce听到附近有咔嚓咔嚓的快门声——真是要完了。  
不知过了多久，调皮的Lex松开Bruce的嘴唇，舔了舔。  
“没有开始过”？那现在，Bruce Wayne，你最好开始喜欢我。Lex坏笑，转身走入LexCorp。

这才是真正的breaking news。  
最好登在《星球日报》第一版上，Lex抹了抹嘴唇，满足地想。


End file.
